My Shards!
by Valmarien
Summary: Kouga's version of Black Eyed Peas' My Humps, accompanied by the rest of the cast. Enjoy, I hope.


My Shards

Kouga, Inuyasha and cast.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Inuyasha" or "My Humps"

Inuyasha (taunting):

What you gonna do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside those trunks?

Kouga (frowns):  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you shrunk,  
Get you power shrunk off my shards.  
My shards, My shards,My shards,My shards,My shards,  
My shards,My shards,My shards, my lovely Shikon shards

Check it out

(Kouga strikes a pose.)

I drive Naraku crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
I treat him really badly,   
He sends me all these nasties.  
Kagura, Byakuya,  
Mouryoumaru and then  
Kanna they be plottin'  
All their aggro got me usin' fly gear but I ain't askin, (shows off Goraishi)  
They say they'll have my ass with,  
Dance of Blades and other messin'  
I say no, but they keep comin'

So I keep on punchin'  
And no I ain't losin'  
We can keep on fightin'  
I keep on demonstrating.

My power, my power, my power, my power  
You love my Shikon shards,  
My shards, my shards, my shards,  
My shards they got you.

(Enter Ginta and Hakkaku, looking harassed and breathless as per usual.)

Ginta and Hakkaku (lugubrious and off-key):  
He's got us ruuuuuunniiiing.

Kouga:   
(Oh) Runnin' just to catch up with me, trying to keep up with me.

(repeat)

He's got us ruuuuuunniiiing.

(Oh) Runnin' just to catch up with me, with me, with me.

Inuyasha (smirking)  
What you gonna do you pile of junk?  
Pile of junk that smells of skunk? (Kagome rolls her eyes.)

Kouga (looking peeved):  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you shrunk,  
Get you power shrunk off my shards. (sticks his tongue out at Inuyasha.)

Inuyasha (grinning):  
What you gon' do with all that crap?  
All that crap inside that head?

Kouga (snarls):  
I'm a take, take, take you down  
Take you down take you down  
'Cause of my shards, my shards, my shards, my shards.My shards, my shards, my shards, my lovely Shikon shards, check it out! (strikes a pose.)

(Jumps in front of Kagome and takes her hand)

Met Kagome down right by the main road.  
I said hey, hey, hey yea let's go  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Let's spend time not money.  
and mix my milk wit your cocoa pops,   
Milky, milky cocoa,  
Mix my milk with your cocoa pops, milky, milky riiiiiiide.

(Kagome's face clearly says "yeah, right." Kouga carries on regardless.)

She thinks I'm sexy really ,  
Kagome wants to sex me. (Kouga is strutting around smirking. Everyone else sweatdrops.)

Naraku's always after me,  
Always trying to get me,  
Tryin' a get my shards, shards.  
Lookin' at my power, power.  
You can look but you can't touch it,  
If you touch it I'ma start some drama, (waves Goraishi about, releasing random blasts of energy. Everyone ducks. Kouga doesn't notice.)  
You don't want no drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
So don't pull on my legs boy,  
You ain't my friend, boy,  
I'm just tryin'a run boy,  
And move my shards.

My shards, my shards, my shards, my shards,  
My shards, my shards, my shards, my shards, my shards, my shards.  
My lovely Shikon shards (x3)  
In my left and in my right.  
My shards they got you.

Ginta and Hakkaku (lugubrious and off-key):  
He's got us ruuuuuunniiiing.

Kouga:   
(Oh) Runnin' just to catch up with me, trying to keep up with me.

(repeat)  
He's got us ruuuuuunniiiing.

(Oh) Runnin' just to catch up with me, with me, with me.

Inuyasha (smirking)  
What you gonna do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside them trunks? (points at Kouga's legs)

Kouga (strutting)  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you shrunk,  
Get you power shrunk off my shards. (sticks his tongue out at Inuyasha.)

Inuyasha (grinning)  
What you gon' do with all that crap?  
All that crap inside that head?

Kouga (looking peeved)  
I'm a take, take, take you down  
Take you down, take you down  
Cause of my shards, my shards, my shards, my shards.  
My shards, my shards, my shards, my lovely Shikon shards, check it out! (strikes a pose.)

Inuyasha (smirking)  
What you gon do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside them trunks?

Kouga (strutting)  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you shrunk,  
Get you power shrunk off THESE shards. (winks at Kagome)

Inuyasha (loses it)  
What you gon' do you wimpy wolf?  
Mangy, dirty, wimpy wolf?

Kouga (snarls)  
I'ma kick, kick, kick your butt  
Make you kick your butt, butt, kick your butt

(Long Pause while they face off. Kagome sweatdrops)

Ginta and Hakkaku (lugubrious and off-key):  
He's got us ruuuuuunniiiing.

Kouga:  
(Oh) Runnin' just to catch up with me, trying to keep up with me.

(repeat)  
He's got us ruuuuuunniiiing.

(Oh) Runnin' just to catch up with me, with me, with me.

(Fade to black as Inuyasha pounces on Kouga, only to be brought down by the gleaming rosary)


End file.
